No one wants a dysfunctional relationship
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: The sequel to Keg! Max! But Better. Lit!
1. Reunions should be pleasant

(Its been almost a month now since I finished Keg! Max! But better. I have been busy with a lot of stuff seeing how school is starting soon. I finally sat down to the computer today and decided that I am at least going to start this predicted /by me/ horrible story. I didn't have much inspiration but the other day I caught a part of an episode where she was with Logan and it made me ill to my stomach…so I decided that its time to start the sequel… hope you all like it.)

When the ceremony ended, Rory rushed quickly to the back where the other students were meeting up with their families. She started to pick up the pace when Paris stepped into her path.

"Gilmore."

"Hey Paris." Rory said glancing over her shoulder.

"I thought I would try to find you to wish you luck." This caught Rory's attention and she looked Paris in the eye.

"Thank you," Rory said sincerely.

"Yeah well I figured I owed you something seeing how many times I crushed you since you came here."

"Oh thank you." Rory said sarcastically with a smile.

"Yeah well good luck."

Rory gave her a hug and Paris responded awkwardly by patting her on the back. They pulled away and Paris started talking,

"I really hated you when you first came here."

"I really hated you too. I guess we're even." Rory said. She then gave her another hug, and smiled before walking away. She spotted Lorelai talking to Luke over by the gate and started to walk faster. "Mom!" Rory yelled when she was a couple feet away.

Lorelai walked over to her and hugged her. "You did great kid." She said with a smile. Luke walked up and patted Rory on the shoulder.

"Nice job on your speech." He said.

"Thanks Luke. I'm glad you came." Rory gave him a slight hug, and then turned to her mother. "My gift?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai nodded to the school and Rory followed her gaze to the side of the building where Jess was standing looking at her. At first she started walking slowly trying to think of something to say, something to do. When she thought of it she picked up her pace.

When he saw her starting to walk faster he took a couple of steps forward. Soon she broke out into a very ungraceful run. She dropped her hat, and ran as fast as she could. When she got there she hugged him so tight, tearing up a little. Then she let go and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jess said, "What the hell was that for?"

She smiled, "For being an idiot." The she gave him another hug.

Luke went home during the reunion of Rory and Jess. Lorelai took everyone back to her house where there was a little party. Sookie made some cookies and pies and Jackson brought some of his vegetables he cut up. Miss Patty got her a cake from Weston's, and Babbette brought the ice cream. After Rory had mingled with mostly everyone, she walked outside onto the porch where Jess was sitting on the steps.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He replied back, not looking at her.

"Whats up?" she asked, not sure of what to say.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Well I needed to get out of the house after Kirk said he knows a stripper act her could use to liven up the party."

Jess smirked and looked over at her. He looked down onto the step and started talking,

"Rory, I know that your mad about me leaving, but I didn't know what else to do……sorry."

Rory looked over at him, "S'okay. I'm glad you came back."

"Don't thank me for that one, thank your mother."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I never would've thought that Lorelai would travel to New York to knock some sense into my thick head."

"Mom came to New York?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I mean I know that you were my present, but I would have never thought that she…I mean that's like….weird."

"I thought the same thing."

Lorelai and Rory were almost finished cleaning up from their little party when they both flopped onto the couch. Lorelai sat up and grabbed the bag of twizzlers on the table and sat them in beside herself.

"So, what's up with you and diner boy?" Lorelai asked lazily before taking a bite of her twizzler.

Rory looked over at her mother and grabbed a twizzler before answering, "I'm not sure. I mean I am pretty sure we both want to work stuff out but I am going to Europe. Then I get back and there is one week before I am off to school. What if he doesn't want to work it out because its not worth it if I wont be here?"

"Honestly? I don't think it will be that bad. I think that you might have to have one, maybe two long talks with each other, and then work hard to get what you want. Other than that I think it will be easy because I know that you both love each other as much as it pains me to admit." Lorelai said scrunching her nose at her last comment.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

"So…how was New York?"

Lorelai looked over at her in shock.

"Morning Luke," Rory said as she entered the diner the next morning.

"Hey. Counter?"

"Well actually I was wondering if I could go upstairs?"

"Sure, he's still sleeping though, tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed."

"Okey dokey." She said smiling and went behind the curtain.

When she got to the door, she opened it and went over to Jess's side of the room where he was laying tangled in his blankets. She smiled and went over to his bed. She sat down by his legs and watched him sleep, contemplating ways to get him up.

"Quit staring at me." Jess said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are, you are sitting on my bed staring at me."

"Its not my fault."

"Oh and how is that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded good at the time," she said smiling. Jess reached out his arm and circled it around her waist pulling her close to him. She laid down so she was looking at him.

He opened one eye and smirked. "Now I have proof that you were staring at me. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Correction, you only saw it with one eye therefore you cannot plead your case without sounding insane." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He opened his eyes and pecked her back. "Luke said to get your butt out of bed." Jess kissed her. "It looked like he might need some help downstairs." He made his way to her neck. "Jess, I think that you should…" He scraped his teeth on her ear. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him.

Jess put her back fully onto the bed and hovered over her. Rory ran her hands up his arms to his face. She leaned forward and kissed him. He leaned down so she could rest her head back on his pillow. Jess laid down next to her and broke the kiss. Rory kept her eyes closed and he put his hands on the edge of her shirt. He slowly pushed the fabric up a little and kissed her stomach at the edge of her jeans. She reached down and ran her hand down the side of his face. He slid her shirt up above her belly button and kissed her stomach again.

Rory whispered, "Jess, we should st…"

"Oh my god!" They both looked towards the door where the voice came from.

(Usually I don't like cliffhangers like these cause I think that they are cheesy, but I was bored so I decided I might as well. I don't think this is really starting out too well. Reviews are appreciated.)

Until next chapter,

Kelli


	2. She may start havingyou know

(Sorry its been WAY too long…school UGH! Shoot me now... I hate high school… anyhow…this story is gay but I'll continue it if anybody wants me to….)

Jess sat up to the side of the bed while Rory pulled her shirt down.

"Rory lets go." Lorelai said from the door. She wasn't too happy right now…

Rory nodded, and kept her head down walking away from the bed towards the door. When Rory started walking back downstairs, Lorelai shut the door, remaining inside. Jess didn't bother to look up he figured he knew what was coming.

Lorelai walked over and sat next to Jess on the bed. She looked at him…

"Like mother, like daughter." Jess said quietly.

"What?"

"Quit staring at me."

"I was not staring at you."

"Yes you were."

"Well if I was, it's not my fault." Lorelai said.

"Like mother, like daughter," he repeated.

"Whatever…listen. I know you care for Rory, but be careful with her. She may seem strong and opinionated, but she's fragile."

"I'm not going to push her."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but, I trust you."

Jess nodded. Lorelai got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She opened it up, and before stepping outside she said,

"I'm taking her out to eat as my own little private celebration with her for graduating…We should be back by seven…You should come over, as a surprise…You know? Spend some time…we're leaving next week."

"Sure."

"Okay." Lorelai walked out and shut the door softly behind her. When she got to the top of the steps, she paused and smiled.

Inside the apartment, Jess opened up the fridge and grabbed a coke, then sat down at the table and nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

Lorelai had taken Rory to a nice pizza place in Hartford. Their pizza wasn't done yet so they were just talking…

"So about earlier…" Lorelai started.

"About that…I am sorry mom. I will talk to you before anything happens you know that, right?"

"I trust you. You'll definitely tell me, and I will try to cope as best I can. I just want you to be careful."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Rory nodded. The waiter came up to the table,

"Here you go. One large pepperoni with bacon bits, bread sticks, one medium extra cheese, and two calzones. That it ladies?"

They both looked down at their food and smiled, they were hungry.

"Oh my god that was good." Lorelai said when they stepped inside the house.

"Oh yeah." Rory agreed nodding her head.

"Do you want to pick a movie or something? I'm gonna go change."

"Sure."

"Just not footloose I think 18 times in one week is enough."

"Oh I agree,"

"Oh, and not Breakfast club." Lorelai said walking up the stairs.

"Gotcha." Rory said as she took of her coat. She went over to the answering machine and pressed play.

"You have 6 new messages." The machine said.

"_Hey. It's me. Call me back." _The voice was Jess's. Rory smiled and the next came on. _"Rory, I figured we could do something. Call me back." _Her smile grew wider. _"Hey Ror, when are you getting home from your dinner?"_ She was practically floating. The next one came on. _"I have a book for you, don't let me forget." _She picked up the phone as the next one came on; it was Sookie _"Lorelai! Come to my house when you get home!" _Rory was a little disappointed it wasn't him. The last one came one. _"Rory, call me when you get home."_ She was screaming inside her head.

She dialed the number as fast as she could and on the second ring, it picked up. "Hello?" It was Jess.

"Hey." She said with a huge grin.

"Hey." He said trying to keep his excitement toned down.

"You called?"

"You got my message?"

"All of them."

"How many did I leave?" He asked embarrassed.

"Only a few." She said, trying not to humiliate him.

"Oh. What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. Me and mom were going to watch a movie, but Sookie left a message to come to her house. I'm gonna tell her when she comes downstairs."

"Oh. Do you wanna do something?"

"Oh uh –

Lorelai interrupted, not knowing that she was on the phone. "Did you pick a movie?" Rory looked at her, and Jess started talking,

"Is that your mom?"

"Yeah," Rory answered him.

"Yeah you picked a movie?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory shook her head.

"That's not your mom?" Jess asked, confused.

"No, it is." She answered him.

"What?" Lorelai asked the same time Jess asked her on the phone.

"Ugh!" Rory stood up. "Lorelai. I am on the phone with my boyfriend. I did not pick a movie because Sookie called and told you to come over when you got home."

"Jess," Rory said speaking into the phone, "It is my mother, and yes I would like to do something."

"Can I call Sookie, and you and Jess could make plans? We could watch a movie tomorrow."

"Okay." She said answering her mother, "You want to come over for a while?" Rory asked into the phone.

"Hun, I live here, I'm going to Sookie's…remember?"

"UGH!" Rory fell onto the couch.

The doorbell rang, and Rory rushed over to the door. She swung it open,

"He –

Jess leaned in and kissed her. She swung the door closed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly started walking forward, until Rory was up to the wall. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her by her hips. He broke the kiss and looked at her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

Jess leaned in with his lips centimeters from hers. "Hi." He whispered back then he kissed her again. He made his way to her neck and she bent her head to the side to give him more access.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said, getting out of her jeep.

"Lorelai!"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing." Sookie said with a smile on her face. "Where's Rory?"

"At home."

"Oh, I thought she would tag along with you."

"No. She invited Jess over for a little bit."

"Those two are becoming inseparable." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm scared."

"Why honey?" Sookie asked worried.

"She's growing up. She may start having…you know…with Jess." Lorelai said looking away.

"Really?" Sookie asked with big eyes.

"I think." Lorelai said.

She was lying on her bed while he was looking through her books.

"I think I have read all of these." Jess said, looking back at her.

"Well then you will have to buy me some new ones wont you."

He smirked and walked over and stood in front of her.

"Only if you're nice." He said quietly while bending down and he kissed her. She linked her hands around his neck, and laid down bringing him on top of her. She unlinked her hands and reached down to the hem of his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and he laid down next to her so she could take it all the way off. She straddled his waist and he started undoing her belt buckle. He unzipped her jeans and was about to take them down.

"This is my favorite part."

Rory, caught off guard looked up confused.

"Rory? Are you awake?" She opened her eyes and looked up at Jess.

"What?"

"You fell asleep? We are watching Almost Famous here! You can't just sleep through it."

"Sorry." She sat all the way up and looked at the movie playing on her television.

(Okay so I got a little bit dirty…but it was just a dream folks! Ha! Am I evil? I hope so…leave reviews.)


	3. Who has those kinds of dreams?

(I don't really have much to say. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter… I would appreciate some ideas for where to take this because I'm not too sure. I might just use your idea but I am a little bit picky…sorry. Ha well heres the story…)

"I'm back." Lorelai said loudly while entering the house. She walked into the living room where Rory was sitting on the couch with Jess. Jess was asleep and Rory was sitting there staring at the blank TV screen. "Hey hon." She said quietly.

Rory looked over to her mom, but didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong babe?" Lorelai asked worried.

"What if I am ready to have sex with Jess?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"It was weird. We were like "you knowing" on my bed, and right before anything extravagant happened…I woke up. He was there, talking about Almost Famous and his favorite part…and I was stunned. Who has those kinds of dreams? You read in dirty romance novels about them, you see people having them in soap operas…but I have never heard someone…besides you when you are rambling…say they have dirty dreams. And besides, yours are usually with a really weird guy or a dead guy or some kind of movie star. I don't get it…this is weird. They say dreams are your subconscious speaking to you. What was _that _dream trying to tell me?"

After a pause…Lorelai spoke, "You said Jess was talking?"

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

Jess sat up, now awake. He looked over at Lorelai with a shocked look on her face. Then he looked over to Rory who looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed." She said stepping onto the steps.

"Goodnight." Rory said.

After they heard the shower go on upstairs, Jess spoke, "What was that about."

"Oh, nothing…she just told me something...surprising."

"Huh. Well I think I'm gonna go."

"Okay. I'll walk you out." They both got up and walked to the door. They stepped out side, and Rory shut the door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"Rory? You okay?"

She sighed heavily, and looked at him. "I just have to talk to my mom about some stuff. Can I fill you in later?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." He said nodding. She stepped close to him and hugged him. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Jess talked again,"You sure that you are gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I should be fine by tomorrow. I love you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." He kissed her again and walked down the steps. Rory watched him walk away for a minute then went back inside. When she got back inside, Lorelai was coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Rory said walking into the living room.

"Hey."

"Good morning!" Lorelai shouted walking into Luke's the next morning.

"Don't yell." Luke said walking from behind the counter.

"Oh but that's how I grab your attention because my beauty doesn't steal your attention anymore." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Sit and I'll give you coffee."

"Okay." She said happily and sat down at the counter.

Jess came from behind the curtain and went in the storage room. Lorelai watched him go in and come back out. Without saying a word, he walked out the door.

Luke came out of the kitchen and walked over to Lorelai. "Did Jess just leave?"

"Yup. He did."

"Damnit. That kid." He said turning around to face the coffee pot.

"What? Did he do something?" Lorelai asked nosily.

"Its what he's not doing…he has to work today."

"Luke? Is he going to go back to school?"

"I sure hope so."

Rory got up off of her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer to get the door. She opened it up to find Jess standing there.

"Hey you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing…just thought we could hang."

"Sure." She stepped to the side to let him in. He stepped and she closed the door.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing really just in my room…Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am working."

"Oh really?" Rory asked.

"I'm working on a way to get you not to talk so much so I can kiss you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You could just ask nicely." She said softly, stepping towards him.

"Please?" He asked right before kissing her.

(OH MY GOD! I CANT THINK OF ONE THING TO WRITE… that's why this is so short…sorry guys…review!)


	4. I thought you weren't ready?

(Thank you all for your beautiful reviews… Also thanks for your ideas they have given me some inspiration?

As for your question, crazynakedsexpart69, no Luke and Lorelai are not dating…I'm in the third season time frame…but maybe as my story continues? It's an idea I have been toying with. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter)

Rory was walking backwards being lead by Jess who at the moment was basically devouring her neck. She was so caught up she just let him take the lead. She found herself being slowly laid down onto her back. Jess crawled on top of her, and stopped kissing her. They made eye contact and just stared at each other, breathing heavily. Rory finally broke her eyes away to find out where she was. She looked over to her dresser, where in the mirror she could see the reflection of herself on her bed, with Jess staring at her face. Deciding she liked what she saw she looked back to Jess and kissed him hard.

His hand found its way to the edge of her shirt and pushed it up until he felt the under wire of her bra. He looked to try to make eye contact, finding her eyes shut. He paused for a minute and she opened her eyes. He put his mouth next to her ear and breathed out, "Can I?"

She nodded her head and he grabbed her shirt again to take it off of her. He ran his hands down her sides and started kissing her right next to the material of her bra. He looked back up to her, and they stared intently into each others eyes as he undid her belt buckle and unzipped her jeans. He then started to push her jeans down to her knees.

She shut her eyes and let him slide her jeans off of her legs. When she felt him crawl up on top of her again, she opened her eyes. He was hovering over her, with his eyes finally closed. She let her hands wander down his stomach to his jeans. She started to unzip his jeans when his hand pulled hers away.

Rory looked back up at him, confused. "Are you sure?" She looked away to consider her answer. Then she looked back at him, and nodded. He let her hand go and she pulled his pants down. She grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off. The door slowly opened revealing Lorelai standing next to Luke who then dropped his tool box completely shocked.

Hot tears were rapidly rolling down her face as she pulled her shirt back on. She could hear him silently pulling his jeans on, on the other side of the room. She sniffled and picked up her jeans to put them back on.

_Flashback:_

"_Rory?" Lorelai asked, very shocked._

_Rory looked over at her, then to Luke, and moved quickly behind Jess who was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the carpet._

"_I thought you said you didn't know if you were ready just the other day when we talked about this." Lorelai said, her voice cracking. Rory didn't looked up when she started to answer._

"_I didn't think I was then, but we were just here and I looked in the mirror and its what I wanted to happen. It wasn't his fault…it was my decision. Please don't be mad at him." She swallowed hard to keep from crying._

"_Get dressed." Lorelai said harshly, before slamming the door._

_End Flashback_

He walked over to her and turned her around to face him. She kept looking down, pulling her zipper up and buttoning her jeans. He put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face to look at him. She looked up, and bit her lip trying to prevent a sob from getting out. It didn't work out as well as she wanted it to, and Jess just hugged her as tight as he could while she sobbed into his chest.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space; Luke was in the living room sitting on the couch. The only thing that could be heard was Rory's sobbing. Lorelai quietly got up and went to Rory's door, pressing her ear against it. She could now hear Jess talking.

"Rory, it's going to be fine. You and your mom are going to talk it out, just like you do everything else. She loves you more than anything and will listen to you. Trust me, she may hate me…but I do know a little bit of something about her. If you are crying because you are embarrassed, don't be. If you were gross then you could be embarrassed, but you're beautiful and Luke will probably force the mental image of us together out of his head so far that he'll forget about the whole thing." Jess said in attempt to get her to calm down. She just started crying harder.

Lorelai faintly heard Jess sigh. She knocked on the door. "Rory, can I come in?" She asked hopefully. She heard footsteps come to the door and then it opened. Jess was standing there with a look of defeat on his face while Rory was standing by her dresser. Lorelai looked over to Rory. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red. She looked back to Jess and pulled him into the kitchen, while shutting the door.

Rory quickly walked over and pressed her hear against the door to hear what was going on. She could hear Lorelai talking.

"I'm going to talk to her…you should take Luke home, and probably try to talk to him about what happened."

"Okay." Jess had decided that the floor was good scenery.

"Jess look at me." She said a little annoyed. He glanced up at her. She sighed heavily, "I don't hate you… Now go home."

Jess nodded and walked into the living room. Lorelai opened Rory's door, watching him walk away.

When she looked into Rory's room she saw Rory standing there, staring at her with tears building up again in her eyes.

"Oh, kid." Lorelai said and outstretched her arms. Rory quickly walked into her mothers embrace.

Luke was walking ahead of Jess, while Jess watched Rory crying with her mother holding her tightly. Then the guilt set in his stomach…This was his fault.

Lorelai was sitting on Rory's bed watching her sleep. They had talked everything out…surprise, surprise…Rory was ready to have sex with Jess.

_Flashback:_

_Rory had finally calmed down and they were sitting on her bed. Lorelai started,_

"_So how did this happen?" _

"_You were at Luke's and Jess came over. He asked if we could hang out, and obviously I was okay with that. We just started kissing in the foyer and the next thing I knew he was setting me down on my bed."_

"_So basically it was his intentions to bring you into the bedroom?" Lorelai asked, getting mad._

"_No, I don't think so. It just happened that way."_

"_He had to have known where he was taking you."_

"_Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. Or maybe he did because he just wanted to hang in my room."_

"_Please, he knew exactly what he was doing." Lorelai said, fuming._

"_Mom, really I don't think he would be so forward. We were so caught up in each other I didn't even realize we were moving." Rory said worried._

_Lorelai paused for a minute, and calmed down. "Okay. Maybe you're right."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You haven't…though…right?" _

"_No." Rory said quietly._

"_And you think it will happen soon?"_

"_Please don't be upset, but I think so, yeah. I really love him." Rory said._

"_I know." _

"_And he really loves me too."_

_Lorelai swallowed. "I know." Damn the truth._

_End Flashback._

Her baby was growing up and there was not much she could do about it.

Luke and Jess hadn't said anything to each other yet. Jess was sitting on the couch staring at his red bull can. Luke was sitting next to him, staring at his orange juice. Jess looked over at him and opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and went back to staring at his red bull. Luke looked over to him and started,

"So…want a beer?"

Jess looked over at him and desperately said, "Please." Luke got up and looked in the fridge. He grabbed two beers.

_Two hours later_

He was laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes.

"I can't...believe...that, Lorelai and I….walked in…on you…and Rory…getting ready to have sex!" Luke said while laughing hysterically.

Jess, who was laughing equally as hard started, "Did you…see…her face!" He hunched over laughing so hard, he fell off the couch, and landed on his butt on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. They started laughing harder.

They had went through three six packs already.

The next morning, Jess woke up, with a major headache, staring at wood. He sat up a little bit, realizing he was on the floor. He looked to his side, to see Luke asleep on the couch. He sat up, and winced.

His head hurt really badly.

He went into the kitchen area and grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of water out of the fridge.

After taking the pills, he walked to his side of the apartment and sat on his bed. He pulled the drawer in his nightstand open and looked inside.

There was a book he was looking for and a picture of Rory, a pack of old cigarettes, some spare change, and in the back a small box of condoms. He looked at the picture of Rory, then back to the box. He sighed.

Rory woke up and felt something heavy on her legs. She looked down to find Lorelai lying on her legs. She carefully slid out of her bed, and went to the kitchen. She looked at the coffee pot and turned it on. She put some pop tarts in the toaster. It had been three days since her graduation, and it will only be four more until she leaves for Europe.

She was going to miss Jess…

Oh, Jess.

She was ready. _She_ was ready. She _was_ ready. She was _ready._ She smiled. Suddenly she decided that she doesn't believe in delayed gratification anymore. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. She looked over to her doorway to see Lorelai standing there.

"Mom?"

"mhmmph?"

"I want Jess."

Lorelai suddenly became very awake, "What?"

"Soon."

(Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all liked it. Please, please review. Please. I really want to stress that I want people to review. Please. Tell me if you liked it… if you didn't then go screw your mom. I know that I'm not a fantastic writer, but that just kills me when people review your story to be complete jerks. I was reading someones the other day…and let me tell you, it was good. I was reading the reviews and nothing bad was said by anyone except for this one jackass…Come on now folks…seriously…and if you don't like my story and you wanted to leave a mean review, don't leave one to bitch me out saying that it is constructive criticism. I don't care…if your gunna be mean don't review. I don't like b.s )


	5. The MAIN event!

(Hello beautiful people! How are you all doing? If you can't tell I am in a good mood so I figured I would be nice and update sooner than I planned. The guy I like and I are close to going out…he's so hott! Anyways I am going to continue this, but I am making stuff up as I go along because I don't know what to write about so if this chapter sucks, then I am sorry.)

"Uhh…okay?" Lorelai said, she was finally stumped as to what to say.

"I don't know. There is just this feeling I get when he is around and I never stop thinking about him. Mostly people just think about that as love, but this is love and lust here. Why am I so different with him? After I told Dean I loved him, I didn't desperately want to have sex with him, but with Jess…"

Lorelai stayed silent…she really didn't want to hear this…

Rory continued, "we have this sort of amazing connection. I love how he makes me crazy. I love his little notes in the margins of the books. I love how he does sweet and caring things and then gets embarrassed about them. I like when he had problems and won't tell me so I could figure them out and make it better. He's not boring, he's spontaneous and wonderful and I just…I just want him." Rory finished with a huge smile on her face.

"You have got it bad." Lorelai walked over to the table and sat down across from Rory.

"I know." She said.

"We leave for Europe in four days; you can't wait until we get back?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"I…guess." Rory said disappointed.

"If you are really sure, like 130 percent kind of sure then, I guess I will support you in your decision."

"Thank you." Rory got up to get her pop tarts which already popped, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She went over to her mom and kissed her forehead then walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Lorelai put her head down on the table and fell back asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jess had gotten in the shower when Luke woke up. Caesar had opened without them with the help of a few other employees. Jess walked out of the bathroom, without his shirt, but his jeans on. He walked over to his side of the room and picked up his dark blue tee shirt and pulled it on. He really didn't want to work right now so he sat down on his bed, and got the book he was reading.

After reading a few paragraphs, and not being able to focus, he shut his book. He started just thinking, when the door opened and Rory was there.

"Hey." She said calmly.

"Hey." He closed his eyes and faced the ceiling. He couldn't bear looking at her after he humiliated her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked nervously, walking to his side of the room.

"Nothing." He continued to keep his eyes shut.

"Then why wont you look at me?" she asked, getting even closer.

He sighed, and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Happy?"

"No." She sat down on the bed. He looked down to his hands that were resting on his legs. She moved a little closer to him, and kissed his neck. "Whats wrong?" She knew how to get the answer.

He shook his head.

She moved closer to where her left leg was covering his right one, she kissed his ear. "Tell me." She said quietly. When he still didn't talk she straddled his legs and started kissing his neck.

"Rory." He didn't want this anymore. Not to push her, not to humiliate her, not to hurt her. She whispered into his ear,

"Are you ready to tell me yet?"

He didn't say anything again so she went back to kissing him.

"Rory, stop." He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of him, and stood up. He started pacing back and forth a few feet away from the bed.

"What did I do?" Rory asked worried.

"Nothing." He answered sharply.

She stood up and went over to him, and lightly touched his arm. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped. She backed up, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Explain it to me." Rory said, mad.

"I, not that long ago, hurt you and embarrassed you and now you're up here, being all wonderful, and it freaks me out." He reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jess…" She didn't know how to start; she couldn't believe he was this upset. "I was never mad at you. If it was anybody's fault, it was my own. That was my decision, don't blame yourself."

Jess faced her and stared at her for a minute.

Then he stepped forward and kissed her with everything he had. She quickly responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her thighs lifting her off the ground. She linked her legs around his waist while he carried her around the room. She kicked her sandals off when he was holding her up. He went over to the door, and pressed her back to it, while fumbling with the lock.

She pressed hard against him. He finally got the door locked and carried her back towards his bed. He set her down, but kept kissing her, where ever her skin was uncovered.

"Jess, please." She breathed out.

He quickly pulled her up so she was sitting up and whipped her shirt off. He tangled his hands in her hair, while she tried to get his belt undone. When his pants fell to his ankles, he stepped out of them and crawled back on the bed. They were both kneeling, facing each other, and Rory was kissing Jess all over his face, while he unzipped her jeans and took them off.

They dis engaged their lips for a second so she could lift his shirt off of him. He laid her down and started kissing down her neck to her chest. He unclasped her bra, and slid it off of her arms. He slowly pulled her under wear down off of her, and she then did the same to her. He pulled his covers down and they both climbed under them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luke walked up the stairs, to get Jess because he wanted him to work. He tried the door and it was locked. He tried it again, this door was never locked. Then he pressed his ear against it to hear if Jess was inside. He heard muffled voices, and then something clear came out, it was Rory.

"Oh my god." Luke's eyes got big and he stepped away from the door, disgusted.

(Okay so this wasn't as long and I apologize, I gotta do my homework. I will update as soon as I can! Sorry about the spacing! i tried to compromise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)))))))


	6. sighing teenage girls

(Thanks for the reviews… I hate this…every time I finish a chapter, I am stumped as to what the next one should be about. I am so tired, and school is wearing me out…so it doesn't help my writing capabilities, or my though process. Did that even make sense? Well anyways, I am going to try to make this chapter longer.)

Luke walked downstairs, to the diner, trying to comprehend what he just heard. He walked slowly behind the counter, which earned a stare from Lorelai. Lorelai, being too curious for her own good had to ask what was up,

"Hey Luke?"

"Huh?" He asked, facing her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh my god." He said his eyes getting big.

"What?" She asked, a little worried.

"That's your daughter."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Upstairs…Rory…Jess. The door…it's never been locked by him before…and the 'oh my god' from inside was…Rory."

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

"Rory and Jess are upstairs. I think they are having…you know."

Lorelai's eyes got big, "Luke!" she hissed, "You can't say that that loud. People will hear you and Rory will never get over it."

"Did you hear me!" Luke shouted

"Yes, I heard you! Come on," Lorelai got up and grabbed Luke's arm, bringing him into the storage room. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am physically sick because my nephew is upstairs right now having sex with Rory. Little Rory. The little girl who when she was seven introduced herself as Rory the fairy. She wore little wings, and ballet slippers. And now…"

"Come on; let's go make sure that's what is really happening." Lorelai walked out of the storage room, and up the stairs, with Luke following closely.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Lorelai stepped lightly and walked up to the door, to listen in. She heard mumbling, and then nothing more. She now didn't believe Luke, so she knocked on the door. From the inside she heard rustling and Rory shouted,

"Just a minute!"

On the inside, Rory and Jess rolled out of the bed, and got dressed as quickly as they could. Rory smoothed down her shirt, and Jess went to open the door. When he opened it, Rory was walking towards him.

Lorelai took in their appearances. Rory's hair was slightly messy and a few little hairs framing her face were sweaty. Jess's shirt was partly in his jeans, and he had no socks on. Rory was smoothing out her shirt and Lorelai turned around to Luke. He was giving her an 'I told you so' look. Lorelai pushed in between Rory and Jess to walk into the room.

Rory started to get worried, and stood frozen in her spot. Lorelai could see upon entrance Jess's bed covers thrown haphazardly over the bed, and the drawer to his nightstand opened.

Lorelai turned around, and looked Rory in the eyes.

"So what were you guys doing?"

Rory, ashamed, looked down to the floor and didn't answer. Jess was staring off into the other side of the room.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Rory walked quickly into the house so Lorelai wouldn't see the few tears rolling down her face, while getting out of the jeep. She ran into her room, before Lorelai got inside, and sat down at her desk, burying her face in her hands. She started to cry harder, but tried to keep quiet. Lorelai, however had an ear for these kinds of things, and walked towards Rory's room, after setting her purse on the living room table.

She slowly opened Rory's door, and Rory stiffened in her seat. Lorelai sat on her bed, and waited for a minute before speaking.

"Was he good?"

Rory, shocked turned around and stared at her mother with her mouth open. Lorelai smirked,

"Well…was he?"

"You cannot be asking me this question."

"But, I am."

"Why?"

"Because. I am the ruler of the house, the woman in charge, and I can do whatever I want. And that includes running away with Johnny Depp to France, and making him become my slave and give up his wife."

Rory, smiled.

"Aha! So he was good!" Lorelai said pointing at her.

Her smile grew even wider. "I never said that." She said, her cheeks turning a little bit red.

"But you're thinking it!"

Rory turned bright shade of red, and looked at her hands.

After a minute, Lorelai spoke again, "So you were…safe?"

"Yes." Rory answered quickly, looking up.

"Good."

"Yeah, it is good."

"I love you hon." Lorelai said.

"I love you too, mom."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

This position was starting to come in handy after awkward incidents. Jess was sitting on the couch, staring at his water bottle, while Luke was sitting next to him, staring at his orange juice. Luke cleared his throat and looked over to Jess. Jess sighed, and looked over to Luke.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go buy some beer." Luke said, then got up off the couch, and left.

Rory was walking around town, getting some fresh air. She was undecided as to where she wanted to end up. It started sprinkling, so she put her hood up and kept walking.

In another minute, it started pouring down rain so she started running to Luke's. When she was running, she ran into someone,

"I'm sorry." She said looking up. It was Jess.

"Hey." He said, holding her close.

"Hi." She breathed.

"What are you doing out?" Jess said quietly.

"Looking for something to do." Rory whispered, their faces getting closer.

"huh." Rory faced him all the way and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A few yards away, Miss Patty was going to close the doors to the studio when she caught a glimpse of Rory and Jess. When she stopped moving, all her 12/13 year old girl dancers, walked up to see what she was looking at. They all sighed. Miss Patty looked back at them, and then back to Jess and Rory.

Jess was hugging Rory's lower back, holding her very close. Her hood fell down, and they pressed their foreheads together.

(Okay, so I think that this chapter completely and totally sucks and that no one should like it because it is boring and stupid.)


	7. Raining fights

(So the last chapter was pretty stupid…definitely not my best work, I am just not sure what to do with this story. I will probably end it when they go to Europe. Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry that I don't update that often, school is just nuts and the guy I like has turned on me yet again, so I haven't felt up to writing. So heres the next chapter...)

Rory was sleeping on Jess's bed. She had come over for a little bit, so he had to lend her some clothes to wear. She had his hoodie, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Jess was sitting on the couch, still waiting for Luke to come home. He had been gone for about an hour already and he was supposed to bring him back some beer.

Rory stirred, and tangled herself in his blankets even more. Rory's cell phone started vibrating on the table. Jess put his feet down and picked it up. The caller id said 'Mom', so Jess picked up.

"Hello?"

"So that's where my daughter is."

"She got soaked in the rain so we came back here, and she fell asleep."

"Where is Luke at?"

"Don't know."

"Do you expect him back soon?"

"Not sure."

"Well, could you possibly wake my daughter up so I could speak to her?"

"Yup. Hold on." Jess stood up and walked over to his bed, holding the phone down. He sat down gently next to Rory and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes opened slowly, and then she smiled.

"Hey. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Maybe a half hour. Your mom called, she wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Rory sat up and Jess handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful. How was your nap?"

"Good."

"Did anything dirty happen before your nap?"

"Mom…"

"C'mon tell mommy."

"No."

"Well that's no fun."

"Ew. You know, you have problems."

"I know." Lorelai said, snickering.

"Well what's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what time you planned on coming home?"

"Well, I think I'll leave when Luke gets home."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No…he wasn't here when he got here. Maybe Jess knows."

"Nope. Jess doesn't know."

"How do you know if Jess doesn't know?"

"Because. I'm psychic."

"Oh really?" Rory asked.

"Ohhh yess. I talk to the dead, and I happen to read minds."

"Being psychic doesn't mean you can read peoples minds."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it doesn't."

"No it does."

"HA!" Lorelai yelled "I win! I win! You said it does!"

"Okay…I'm hanging up now."

"Because you're a sore loser!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Well at least my guilty pleasure isn't Barry Manilow!"

"I thought you promised never to say that again!"

"Well that's what you get when you call your daughter a sore loser."

"Love you hon."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai said hanging up.

Rory rolled off the bed, and set her cell phone on the night stand. She walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Jess.

"Hey." He said, closing his book.

"Hey."

"What'd your mom want?"

"Nothing. Just to know when I was coming home."

"Oh."

Rory scooted closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she spoke

"I'm gonna miss you when I go to Europe."

"Huh."

"Are you gonna miss me?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I have my other girlfriend to keep me company."

"Oh yeah, her. I forgot about her."

"Yeah."

They got silent for another few minutes and Rory spoke again.

"Jess?" She reached up and started playing with his hair.

"What?"

"Have you thought about what you are going to do for school?"

Jess sighed heavily.

"Stars Hollow High isn't so bad."

"You only say that because you didn't have to be there for four years,"

"No. I had to go to a tougher school, more intimidating. Besides you were only there for two as well. Not even your whole second year" Rory pointed out, a little irritated.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Jess said standing up.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's supposed to mean nothing." Jess walked over to the kitchen area, and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Why won't you tell me what you meant? I was just pointing out that you are just as smart as I am and I survived Chilton."

"Would you stop? I haven't thought about it. I don't want to think about it."

"Why though?"

"Because Rory, I'm not you. I don't want to go to school."

"I'm not asking you to be me."

"No but you are asking me to do something that I don't want to do."

"Why won't you tell me why you hate it there so much?"

"Its not just there, Rory. It's any school."

"You're smart enough to pass."

"Why aren't you listening to me!" Jess asked, his voice rising.

"I am." Rory said, hers getting louder as well.

"No! You're not! You're not listening to what I am telling you." Jess yelled.

"Yes I am! You're basically telling me that you don't want to go to school because you don't want to be like me." Rory, said hurt.

"So what now, this is about you? Nice twist on my words."

"How could it be about me Jess! It's about you."

"It's always about me! About me and what I am doing wrong, right!"

"That's not what I said."

"No but that's what you meant."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever Rory." Rory grabbed her cell phone and slipped her shoes on then started walking to the door. "So what now, you're leaving? Just because of a little fight?" He asked.

"Are you wondering why it looks oddly familiar?" Rory said harshly, and then walked out slamming the door behind her.

Rory ran out of the diner, and walked home as fast as she could. When she got inside, she took her shoes off at the door and walked into the living room. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, and looked up.

"Whats wrong?" Lorelai asked standing up.

"Jess and I just got into the most...horrible fight."

Lorelai brought Rory close and hugged her. Rory started to cry a little bit. Lorelai dis engaged and set Rory down on the couch.

"Can you hold on?"

Rory nodded, and looked away. Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Joe's."

"Hey Joe, its Lorelai."

"Hey Lorelai, what'll it be today?"

"I need two twelve inch wallow pizza's."

"With or without the m&m's?"

"I think we need them today."

"It should be done in 25 minutes. You want me to bring 'em out?"

"Thanks Joe."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up and sat down next to Rory. She set a pillow in her lap and Rory put her head down, still crying. Lorelai just started to pull her hair back with her fingers and rub her arm.

Once all the pizza was gone, Rory had stopped crying completely and they just sat in silence.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well after me and you got off the phone, I went over to him and we were talking and then I asked about his plans for school. He got all irritated that I wouldn't let the subject go and started to get more and more defensive. Then I apparently twisted his words and we both said horrible things and I just walked out."

"Wow."

"I know. And now I never know how to fix stuff like this and I surely don't think he is going to be the one to apologize first and I really don't want to be in a fight with him because we are leaving for Europe in a few days and… oh my god we're leaving for Europe. What if we don't fix things? Then I'll be off to Yale and it will never be settled and –

"Rory calm down. Things are going to be fine. Let each other cool off for about another hour, and then maybe you could go over and sort stuff out."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, kid." Lorelai got up and looked out the window. "Its still raining pretty hard out there."

"I love the rain."

"Me too."

_2 hours later_

Rory walked into the diner and Luke came out from the kitchen.'

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke. Is Jess upstairs."

"Yeah. Go on up."

"Thanks."

Luke nodded, and Rory walked behind the curtain. When she got to the door, she knocked, nervous. Jess opened the door,

"Hey." She said quietly

"Hey." Jess said looking down.

Rory walked in and took her jacket off, along with her shoes. She turned around and Jess was just inches from her face.

"I'm sorry." Rory said

"Me too." Jess leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Lets talk."

Jess nodded and shut the door.

* * *

Downstairs, Lorelai had taken a seat at the counter.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Well, funny you should ask, Luke. Since I was about 7 I have always wanted a pony. When I was a pre teen, I wanted a push up bra. When I hit sixteen I wanted a pregnancy test to tell me something different. When I was seventeen, I wanted the money to hire a hit man for my parents. When I turned 25 I decided that I wanted an Inn for myself. And yesterday I decided that I didn't want to accept the fact that my daughter was sexually active and now I want a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a cherry coke."

"Coming right up." Luke said walking away.

"Wait," Lorelai said, bewildered.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to lecture me about unhealthy food, or an early death or my incessant babbling?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you mentioned your daughter being sexually active and I decided that I don't want to be sick, so I think its safest just to walk away."

Lorelai pouted.

(Okay so I think this chapter is a little bit better. Tell me what you think!)


	8. Three More Days

(Thanks for the reviews, again. I have no homework tonight so I figured I would be extra nice and update sooner. Tell me what you think about the chapter, please!)

Rory was sitting on the couch next to Jess. They had been quiet for about five minutes now.

_Flashback:_

"_Lets talk." Rory said, walking further into the apartment._

_They stood awkwardly, so Jess started._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You said that." Rory pointed out quietly._

"_oh yeah." He said looking down._

_Rory walked close to him, and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry about the stuff that I said. About you leaving."_

_Jess nodded. "Don't you have something to say to me?" she asked._

"_About what?" he asked,_

"_I don't know to maybe apologize for the stuff you said about not wanting to be like me."_

"_I'm not going to apologize for that."_

"_What?" Rory asked, backing up._

"_I didn't say it or mean it like that so I am not going to apologize for something I didn't do."_

"_That** is** how you said it. That's why I was so upset."_

"_Nooo."_

"_Yes." Rory said sharply._

"_That's your problem if you want to look at it that way."_

"_God you are such a jerk," Rory said._

"_Thanks."_

"_Your welcome." Rory said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms._

"_I don't think you should be criticizing anyone about being hurtful."_

"_I think I could because after I say rude things, I apologize."_

"_Its not like you are perfect Rory. You do stuff that's mean sometimes."_

"_But like I said before, I apologize."_

"_God I don't want to date someone who is in denial."_

"_Well then maybe you shouldn't."_

_After the last word dropped out of her mouth, their eyes both got big._

"_I didn't mean that." Rory said quickly._

"_Me either." Jess said almost cutting her off._

_They reached for each other and kissed each other hard._

_End Flashback_

Rory got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge than sat back down. After taking a few sips, she stuck it out to Jess. He took it.

_Flashback:_

_They kept kissing each other while Jess lead Rory back wards to the door. He locked it and took her to his side of the room. He laid her on the bed._

_

* * *

__As they were getting dressed, Rory took a paper back book from his shelf and threw it at him. It hit him in the head._

"_Ouch. What the hell was that for?" He asked._

"_For being an ass and not apologizing."_

_Jess picked the book back up and threw it at her. She screamed. He went around the bed, and cornered her against the wall. He kissed her hard on the lips and then made his way down her neck. He unzipped her jeans, and then she undid his._

_

* * *

__Rory was fixing her clothes again and Jess who already accomplished that was closing the drawer to his nightstand for the second time that day. Rory went over to the kitchen area, and got a cereal bar out of the cupboard and leaned over the counter, munching away looking at the notes Luke scribbled down on post its about the diner. Jess walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips, and pressing himself against her. She turned around and started kissing his neck. For the third time that day their jeans fell to the floor followed by other articles of clothing._

_End Flashback_

Jess looked over at Rory, and Rory looked back, Jess raised his eyebrows and smirked. Rory turned a good shade of red.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch flipping through Marie Claire, when the phone rang. She got up and found that it wasn't on the charger. She listened for a second and when it ringed again she followed the noise to the chair by the steps. She listened again and it rang, so she lifted up the small pillow. She didn't see it there so she continued to look around. It rang again, then the machine picked up.

"Hey you've reached Lorelai." Lorelai said. "And Lorelai." Rory said. "We're not here right now. And yes there is two of us its not one person named Lorelai who is crazy and thinks she is two people, but anybody who knows this number knows that two people named Lorelai live here…But you might have accidentally dialed this number and got this machine and I just wanted to make sure that you knew I wasn't crazy…but I kind of am, in some people's perspec-

Rory cut her off, "Just leave a message please!" The machine beeped.

"Mom?" Rory whispered. Lorelai looked at the machine confused. "Mom, if you are there, pick up. I'm at Luke's and some…stuff…happened and I just wanted to talk to you…Anyhow we need to shorten our message because I'm in the bathroom now, secretly talking to you and I don't want Jess to think that I take this long in the bathroom."

In the back ground, Rory turned the sink on. "Just call me back when you get this. Love you." Then she hung up.

Lorelai went back to looking for the phone. It took her a few minutes but she found it. It was underneath her sweater on the step above the chair. She dialed Rory's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun."

"Mom." Rory said. "Whats up?"

"Well you just called here so shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What…are you…talking," she sighed loudly, "about?"

"You just called here, looking for me. So I called back. I couldn't find the phone, but then I did and I called you back, so what's up."

"Mom…I'll tell…you later…I'm a little…busy…right now." Rory breathed out

Lorelai listened and she heard Jess talking quietly.

"Rory, please get off the phone." Then she heard a zipper, and said,

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Rory hung up.

Rory took her shirt off, Jess getting his own.

Lorelai hung up, and slammed the phone down on the table.

* * *

Rory walked in the house and called, "Mom?"

She didn't get an answer, so she went into the kitchen, finding it empty. She threw her coat in her room and headed for the stairs. She went into Lorelai's room finding the light out, and Lorelai in bed. Rory decided not to wake her up and went back down stairs; she picked her book up off the coffee table, and went into her room to read.

She had only been reading for about an hour when there was a tap on her window. She looked over to see Jess staring at her. She opened up her window.

"Hey." She said

"Hey. Could I come in."

"Yeah." Rory stepped out of the way, and Jess stepped inside. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just came to hang out."

"Hang out, huh?" Rory asked, knowing why he was there.

"Yeah." He said smirking.

"Well then, lets 'hang out'" she said smiling. He went over to her and kissed her softly, and they sat down on the bed.

* * *

Lorelai was making her coffee. She went to bed early last night…she really didn't want to talk to Rory when she got home. All she seemed concerned about anymore was Jess. She really wasn't in the mood to put up with that after the phone call they had had a couple hours earlier.

She always left a note before she left, and she decided that she should still even if she was still a little irritated. She grabbed the pink post its out of the drawer, and the sharpie. On the post it she wrote.

'Work til' 12:30. Meet at Luke's, 1.'

She opened the door to go stick it on Rory's forehead when she saw Jess sleeping, bare-chested hugging Rory. Rory had the blankets under her arm, making it apparent enough that she didn't have clothes on. Lorelai rolled her eyes and shut the door. She crumpled the note up and threw it away then poured her coffee. She looked at Rory's door, then snapped the lid onto her cup and left.

* * *

(This chapter was completely useless it seems, but its help building my next chapter if you know what I mean. Leave some reviews please.) 


	9. The foursome fight

(you know the drill…review. Curly-Q, I used your review from chapter eight in here!)

Rory opened her eyes, and could already sense that this day wasn't going to be so swell. She lifted her hand to her forehead, not finding a post it note there. She looked down and saw Jess's arm draped over her. She sat up slowly, holding the covers around her. She looked back to Jess and sighed. That's why she didn't have a post it note.

She got up, holding her comforter around her, leaving her sheet on the bed. She went over to her closet, and grabbed a blue sweater and her brown pants. She then went over to her dresser and grabbed her underwear and bra, then walked out of her room. She looked around the kitchen, and then went upstairs to get a shower.

* * *

Jess woke up to an empty space next to him. He opened his eyes, replaying last nights (and yesterday's) events in his head. He smirked, and then sat up. He listened hard, and from above him he heard the shower running upstairs. He got out of bed quickly, and slid on his boxers, then made his way upstairs.

He quietly opened the bathroom door and peaked in. He took his boxers off, and went over to the shower. He opened the door, which startled Rory. She turned around, and then smiled after realizing it was him.

* * *

Lorelai was at the front desk, flipping through her date book, listening to Michel on the phone.

"No." He said, you could hear the faint sound of the person on the other line. "No." He said again. He was quiet for another minute or so before talking again. "Well, I am sorry miss, but there are no places for you on those dates." He apologized sarcastically. "Goodbye." He said.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"A silly woman calling, and yelling at me because we had no openings on the days that she requested."

"Well then you should have tried harder to find her a date that was good for her. Not just be rude."

"I was not being rude."

"Yeah, you were!" Lorelai said

"Well then why don't you take to answering all the calls that come in today?" He asked, irritated.

"Why don't you think about others peoples feelings and how it might hurt them if you talk to them so rudely. It hurts just as much when they ignore you or are so wrapped up in _other things _…take into consideration what you say or do, Michel. There is no need for anyone to be so rude and inconsiderate of peoples feelings. They should be spending time with each other and being nice. Because if they were then the other people would be more understanding to when they do act so rude, or ignore them. Just because other things are going on in your life doesn't mean that you should forget about your own mother!" Lorelai yelled and stormed off.

Michel just stood there really shocked. Sookie come out of the kitchen, finally being able to get away from what she was mixing.

"What got into her?" Sookie asked.

Michel shrugged.

* * *

Lorelai went into Luke's and slammed the door behind her. A few people looked up including Luke.

"Coffee." Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

Luke just nodded and turned around to grab a cup. He knew better.

Jess bound down the stairs, and Lorelai looked at him. His hair was wet, and down and he was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. They made eye contact, and Lorelai spoke

"Where's Rory?"

Jess stayed silent for a minute, then replied, "Don't know."

"Well there's a shocker. I thought you might know after being with her all night." Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

Jess just sighed and went back upstairs. He didn't want to deal with that again.

Luke stared at her for a minute before talking, "I already yelled at him."

"What?"

"When he came home this morning, I yelled at him."

"Oh."

_Flashback:_

_Jess, came through the door a smirk on his face. Rory was going down the steps, after walking him home when she heard Luke._

"_Where the hell have you been!"_

"_Out." Jess said walking towards his side of the room._

"_I didn't know where you were."_

"_Huh."_

"_Were you with Rory?"_

_Jess stayed silent._

"_Were you with Rory?" Luke repeated._

_Jess sighed, and mumbled._

"_What was that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All night?" Luke said, his voice getting louder._

_Jess sighed again, looking down at the floor._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! AT HER HOUSE ALL NIGHT! That's it."_

_Jess looked up, "What do you mean that's it?"_

"_You are grounded." Luke said._

_Jess smirked, "You can't ground me."_

"_The hell I can't."_

"_I'm eighteen, a legal adult."_

"_You know, some eighteen year olds move out." Luke, walked out of the door and into Rory, who had heard everything._

"_You're going to kick him out?" Rory asked_

_Luke just walked down the stairs, it was harder for him to look at her with every passing day._

_Rory followed him down quickly. "Luke?" he just kept walking. "Luke?" she asked, following him to the door._

_He turned around quickly. "Go home."_

"_What?" _

"_You aren't allowed to see Jess right now."_

"_What?" she asked shocked._

_He turned around and walked out, then got into his truck and drove off._

_End Flashback_

Lorelai finished her coffee, and left the diner to go home and rest. She was so sick of people right now, all she wanted was some rocky road ice cream, her cloud pajama's her hot pink slippers and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. She opened the door, to find Rory coming out.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory said.

"Where are you headed? Cause I thought that maybe we could hang out and watch some movies."

"Well I was going to go see…Jess."

"Well I guess I should have seen that coming." Lorelai said, coming into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that is all you seem to be doing anymore. We never hang out anymore."

"Wait, are you the same person I am about to spend two and a half months with traveling across Europe?"

"Yes I am. I'm surprised you haven't rescheduled that though, to make time for your sex life."

"Hey! You seemed perfectly fine with that." Rory said loudly.

"Well I was until that was all I ever saw or heard or heard about!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows that you let your phone go to voice mail when you are otherwise occupied with your boyfriend!"

"It could have been important!"

"Wow, was that comment actually geared toward me? Important? I didn't know I was too much of that these days."

"You always are!" Rory said, hurt.

"I wouldn't know that, seeing as how I haven't barely talked to you in two days!"

"That's your fault too!"

"How could it be my fault! Do you just want me to come up to the apartment next time you guys are having a quickie, to have some girl talk?"

"You could have asked me when I was home to hang out with you"

"You mean when you were actually in your bed this time?"

"Why are you being so mean!"

"Why are you ignoring me!"

"I'm not!" Rory shouted.

"Yes you are!" Lorelai shouted back.

Rory crossed her arms, Lorelai did the same.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Make sure to use protection!" Lorelai yelled after her.

The door slammed. Lorelai pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down and started to cry.

* * *

Rory pulled open the door to the diner, and started heading for the stairs when Luke stopped her.

"You can't go up there."

Rory wiped some tears from her face, "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Jess is grounded."

"Luke, please."

"I'm sorry." He was fed up, and he was holding his ground. Rory stomped to the door, and slammed it behind her.

When she got a few yards away from the diner, she pulled out her cell phone, hoping Jess would pick up before Luke. She dialed the number, and Jess picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Could you come out?"

"I'm grounded."

"Since when do you listen to what you are told to do?"

"Since I don't want to get kicked out."

"You couldn't just come out for a few minutes?"

"Couldn't you just tell me what's wrong over the phone?"

"No."

"Well I'm not coming out."

"Good!" Rory shouted then shut her phone, then turned it off. Not only was she mad at Luke, and her mother, now Jess too. She walked to the bridge.

Lorelai walked into Luke's for the second time that day, and she was even madder. She walked up to the counter across from Luke.

"This is all you're fault!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked completely shocked.

"You put them together; you let them upstairs by themselves! You should have been up there! Now Rory and I are in a fight, you can't look at her the same, and he is sitting up there smirking because he got some!"

Babbette stood up from her table and ran out the door.

"You should have told your daughter to keep her pants on!"

"You should have sent that jerk back to his crazy mother!"

Rory was walking back into the diner, she was going to give it another try so she could yell at Jess in person.

Jess was coming down the stairs, he heard the yelling.

Rory walked in, Jess comes out from behind the curtain. Jess looked at Lorelai, and sighed. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Rory gave Lorelai a death stare, Luke stared at Rory, in disbelief that she came back. They were all mad.

(Okay so I didn't like the end, and I thought this chapter could've been better but I don't feel like fixing it…leave some reviews!)


	10. Resolving all the way, almost anyways

(Alright so I have no idea how to start this but I definitely think this story is getting stupider each chapter and it should come to an end soon. I don't understand why some of you like it so much. But maybe you don't…maybe you are just lying to me! Okay review!)

Everyone switched their gaze, leaving Lorelai looking at Luke and Rory looking at Jess. They were silent for another minute, before Luke shouted,

"Everybody out!"

Everyone who was seated quickly got up and left, they all crowded around the window outside. Babbette and Patty were at the front.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" Jess said.

"I'm not going upstairs with you." Rory said bitterly to Jess.

"Good because no one wants you to go upstairs." Lorelai said

"You know she needs to come up for this to be settled, don't be crazy." Luke said.

"I wouldn't be so crazy if you wouldn't be such a jerk," Lorelai said, "And you wouldn't be so selfish" She finished pointing at Rory.

"Oh she's selfish?" Jess asked "I don't recall her being the one trying to keep her daughter away from her boyfriend so they can sit around watching movies when they are about to go to Europe for two and a half months."

"Why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut? That's what you do any other time." Lorelai said.

"Why don't you keep yours shut! He didn't do anything to you!" Rory said.

"Oh yeah, expect for corrupt my daughter."

"Oh so I am just a horrible child now, aren't I?" Rory asked.

"Well normally a good child would keep their pants zipped until they were married." Luke chimed in. Everyone got quiet and Rory's eyes filled with tears.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this…" Rory trailed off and ran upstairs to the apartment.

"What the hell would possess you to say something like that?" Jess asked before running up the stairs behind her.

Lorelai started, "A plus in Being a Jerk 101, Luke." Lorelai went up after Rory and Jess. Luke walked around the counter and pulled out a stool and sat, cradling his head in his hands.

Rory was in the bathroom sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, crying. Jess knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

Rory stayed quiet. Jess tried the handle and found that it was open. He slowly opened the door and Rory faced away from him. He came inside and shut the door behind him. He sat down and sighed. Rory sniffed, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier." Rory said quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was smeared around her eyes.

"Its okay." He wrapped his arms around her and she scooted into his lap. Lorelai entered the apartment and her faint talking coming from the bathroom. She walked over to the door, and knocked. "Who is it?" Jess asked.

"Lorelai." She said, still angry. She heard some rustling and then the door opened to reveal Rory, and Jess standing behind her.

"Yes?" Rory asked bitterly.

"I was coming to see if you were okay."

Rory softened. "I'm sorry, mom."

"I'm sorry to kid. For all the mean stuff that I said."

Rory leaned in and gave her a hug. Jess sighed, relieved.

* * *

Rory was laying on her bed talking on the phone with Jess. "So you and Luke haven't talked yet?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Nope. How long are you gonna freeze him out?"

"Until he apologizes to you." Jess said.

"I don't think he has talked to mom either."

"Or has your mom not talked to him?"

"I think its both. He's definitely mad at her. Some words must have been shared." Rory said.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work."

"I didn't know you had to work tonight."

"Neither did I until they called."

"Oh. What time will I see you tomorrow?"

"I get off at nine in the morning, so whenever."

"I can't believe we are leaving for Europe in a day."

"I know."

"I am going to be back packing across Europe. Maybe in France I can get one of those hats that go to the side and have that little pointy thing on top. Have you ever seen those? Let me tell you they are some cool hats."

"Well good luck trying to find one."

"Thank you very much." Rory said smiling.

"Alright well I gotta go."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 10."

"Ten? Can you even get up that early?"

"Well I have to spend the whole day with you since I am leaving at like 5 in the morning the next."

"Speaking of which, am I going with you to the airport?"

"Oh no!"

"No?"

"Not no, like no you can't go, oh no like that's bad! Luke was supposed to take us to the airport."

"Well you guys have all day tomorrow to make up and get everything settled."

"That's true."

"And if not, I think I could handle riding back to Stars Hollow with Sookie and Jackson."

"Awww your sweet"

"Okay I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you to. Bye." Rory clicked off the phone and smiled. She was going to Europe!

(Sorry it took me so long to update…crazy school and social calendar! HOMECOMING this weekend! Woot!)


	11. In the handicapped bathroom

(Okay so I am updating…there's a lull now in all the tragedy that has been surrounding me for four days. I have to busy myself so I don't even think about it.)

Rory woke up and looked out her window. It was dark and rainy. She looked over to her clock, it was 8:42. Jess was going to get off work soon. She sighed and got up. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. In less than 24 hours she was going to Europe! She went over to her closet and picked out her black skirt and white tee.

When she got out of the shower she went downstairs to find Lorelai sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Rory said walking to the cupboard.

"Good morning. Why aren't you with Jess yet?"

"Oh he doesn't get off work until nine so I shouldn't be with him until about nine thirty."

"Well its ten after nine now."

"It is?" Rory said, pouring her coffee.

"Look at the clock," Lorelai motioned to the stove.

Rory turned around the clock said nine eleven. "Wow I must have been in the shower for longer than I thought. What are you doing today?"

"Well I was going to go see Sookie and Jackson. Then I was thinking about going to Luke's."

"Why Luke's?"

"Because we need to make up, or we're hitch-hiking it to the airport."

"We could always have Sookie and Jackson take us."

"Nope. Jackson's cousin is coming in for a visit so its either make up with Luke or walking."

"Well then its decided, we need something to roll our luggage on as we walk, or do the suitcases already have wheels."

"Rory you can't be mad at him forever."

"I haven't been mad at him for a whole twenty four hours yet! Did you hear what he said to me?"

"Honey calm down."

Rory got quiet and folded her arms over her chest. "I need to get us a ride to the airport because we don't have the money to leave it there at the airport."

"Can't Jackson's cousin ride with us?"

"No. Think of Sookie's car honey. You, me, Jackson, Sookie, plus all our luggage?"

"I guess you're right. How are we all going to fit in Luke's truck?"

"Well its only the three of us, and your tiny."

"Only the three of us?

"You, Me, Luke. One, two, three."

"And Jess."

"Jess?"

"Well obviously Jess is going to the airport with us."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Maybe we could take the Jeep, and Luke could drive it back."

"Maybe."

"That's if we make up with Luke and he wants to take us to the airport still."

"Don't worry your pretty little head; Luke will willingly take us to the airport, and gladly drive the jeep back."

"Okay…Alright well I'm gunna walk to Luke's, Jess should be home soon."

"Alright, when will you be home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try to be home by midnight?"

"Okay."

Rory got up from the chair, and finished the last sip of her coffee then headed over to Luke's.

Rory got to Luke's and hesitantly opened the door. She took a seat at the corner table, hoping to avoid Luke. She opened up the menu and tried hard to cover herself up when she heard,

"What do you want?" It was Luke, and she could tell by his voice that he was mad. She slowly lowered the menu and looked up at him. "Oh, Rory."

"Luke."

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I'll take a plate of cheese fries."

"Coming right up"

The door to the diner opened, and Jess walked in. Rory got up from her seat and met him in the middle of the diner.

"Hey."

"Hey." She stepped closer to him. "How was work?"

"Okay." He said smirking, he put his hand on the back of her head, and brought her close and kissed her. He then moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Upstairs."

Rory turned around and walked towards the stairs, with Jess following, people in the diner following them with their gazes. They quickly got upstairs and were standing outside the door, when Jess stopped her and kissed her.

"How was your night?"

"Boring without you." She said, smirking.

"huh." He kissed her again.

When they broke away from each other, Rory hugged him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you." Rory said into his shirt.

* * *

Luke came out of the back with a plate of cheese fries to notice Rory was gone. He set the fries down on the counter just as Lorelai walked in. She came up to the counter, and Luke turned around.

"Luke?"

"…"

"Luke? Can we talk…for a sec?"

Luke turned around.

"Why?"

"Oh…because" Lorelai said startled that he answered her

"Nope." He said turning back around

"Luke…I'm…sorry."

He faced her again, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sure."

"Great, okay um, in the storage room?"

Luke nodded and walked towards the storage room with Lorelai following. Once they got inside Lorelai started talking. "Okay so I don't know if you remember or not but a couple of days ago, actually four to be exact, I, I mean Rory and I sort of asked you to do us a favor."

"I remember." Luke said plainly

"Okay good so…will you still?"

"What time do you need to be there?"

"Well our flight leaves at like 5:30."

"I guess I can have Ceasar and Jess open."

"Jess is going with us."

"Jess is going with us?" he asked

"Well of course Jess needs to go. Him and Rory need to do that making out dramatic 'I'll miss you' thing."

"Well then I think Ceasar can open by himself."

"Okay then. We won't all fit in your truck so I think we need to take my Jeep."

"You're right."

"So then you'll drive it back then?"

"How else am I supposed to get home?"

"Right. Okay. Its settled then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Well I need to get back to the diner."

"Right, and I need to go see Sookie and Jackson."

"Okay."

"Okay." Luke walked out of the storage room, with Lorelai behind him.

* * *

Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch "watching" Almost Famous." She moved her mouth down to his neck, and he looked up knowing how much he will miss this. When she broke away she found his eyes with hers.

"Maybe we should go somewhere." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah, lets go to the mall or something."

"The mall."

"Or a bookstore, wait they have those in the mall, and then we could go out to eat after."

"Whats wrong with this?"

"Well nothing, but –

"Exactly my point."

"Jess." Rory whined.

He just ignored her and started kissing her neck.

"Jess." Rory said more forceful.

When he didn't stop Rory gently pushed him back.

"I want to talk and hang out before I go."

"We can talk over the phone when you're in Europe. When you're in Europe we can't do this." He said pointing to himself and then to her.

"I know but when you talk your mouth some times goes to the side and I won't be able to see that over the phone."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"And over the phone I won't be able to see you get that confused look on your face when you pick up a book by Ayn Rand in the bookstore."

"Rory…"

"Jess…" she echoed.

Jess sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" Rory said getting up off of him.

He stood up after and followed her to the door.

* * *

"I hate malls." Jess said stepping off the escalator.

"Oh why? They're so fun. Plus you can see all the weird people walk by."

"I don't consider watching weird people walk by 'fun'". He said

"Come on, try to be a little more peppy?"

"Peppy? No. Pleasant? I'll _try_."

"I'll settle for pleasant."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Well I wanted to go to the kitchen store."

"The kitchen store?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a small present for Luke to say I'm sorry." She said

"So you want to buy him something from the kitchen store?"

"Well why not I mean is there anything else Luke does besides makes food."

"Well yeah, he plays cards and watches baseball and goes fishing…stupid stuff."

"Aww that's cute, you and Luke are buddies and you know what he likes to do."

"We aren't buddies. Its just hard not to notice when you live with someone for two years what they like to do."

"Do you guys like sit down at night and share a pint of ice cream and spill out your heart to each other."

"No that's after we paint each others toe nails." Jess said sarcastically.

"Can I guess what colors yours are right now?"

"Rory…"

"Blue?"

"Come on."

"Purple?"

"Stop."

"No that's not right, what about green?"

"Okay I'm leaving." Jess said starting to walk away from her.

She jogged a little and caught up to him

"Alright, I'm sorry." She said thinking he was actually mad.

"Better be." He said sarcastically.

"Oh you jerk!" she said smiling.

"That's why you love me."

She got on her tip toes and kissed him. She backed up, and he didn't let go. They were against the wall, and the people walking by watched. Finally when he broke off she looked around, turning hot.

"I can't believe you just did that." She whispered, embarrassed.

"What this?" He put her back against the wall and started to kiss her again. After a few minutes it got more intense, Rory had to break away. Jess grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway towards the bathrooms. He opened the door to the handi-capped restroom and pushed her in, following closely. He locked the door behind him and went over to her. He set her on the sink and started kissing down her neck. She unzipped her jeans and slid them down with her underwear to her knees, and he did the same.

"Mommy? Why did those two people just go inside that room together?" The four year old girl asked her mom as they headed into the womens restroom.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Because they're bad people."

"Oooh," The girl said.

(okay so next chapter I think will be the last chapter. This one was way boring but I guess it was okay. Tell me what you guys think!)


	12. The happy ending

**(So this is it. The last chapter, its posting date has been prolonged because I wanted to think of a nice way to end this. I honestly can't think of anything to good, so I'm a little sad. Anyways please leave some nice reviews to make me feel good…)**

Rory slowly opened the door and looked out, not seeing anyone in the hallway, she stepped out. The door closed softly behind her and then she knocked on it twice. Jess opened the door, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Rory said teasing.

"I can't believe you had me wait in there so people wouldn't see us coming out together."

"Well, I don't want people assuming anything."

"Like?"

"Like stuff" Rory said.

"Like we just had sex in there?" FYI, we sorta did." Jess said.

"Shhh!"

"You know the security camera right there just saw us come out of there." Jess said pointing to the ceiling amused. Rory looked up and searched for a camera and when it clicked that there really wasn't one, she looked back to Jess.

"Mean."

"I know." He said smirking.

"Alright come on, we need to go shop now." They started walking together and Jess interlaced his fingers with hers.

* * *

"No." 

"Oh come on."

"No."

"This was your idea."

"I am not going in there."

"Then why did you buy that?" Jess asked pointing at her bag from the Kitchen Store.

Rory sighed, "To apologize to Luke."

"Alright then, come in and apologize." He started going up the steps to the diner, holding her hand. She slowly followed him, letting herself extend her arm. When they got to the counter, Luke was standing towards the coffee pot, getting ready to brew a fresh pot. Jess pushed Rory in front of him and pulled her close so her back was touching his stomach. He kept his arm around her stomach, and whispered in her ear

"It'll only take a sec, and then we can go upstairs."

Rory nodded, "Hey, Luke?"

Luke turned around, "Oh hey Rory. Jess." He said acknowledging his nephew.

"Luke, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the stuff that happened. I got you this from the Kitchen Store at the mall. I don't know why I told you that's where I got it from, because you don't remind me of someone who goes to the mall, but there's some nice stuff there. But that's not why I didn't think you wouldn't go there, because there is nice stuff there. I only meant that I didn't think you liked malls. Anyhow, I thought you could use some new stuff in the diner for mixing and stuff because when mom and I helped you when your uncle Luis died, your things seemed older."

Jess was smirking; he was going to miss her rambling. Luke smiled and nodded, "Thanks. Me to…I mean sorry."

Rory smiled and exhaled the breath she was holding. Jess then pulled her gently by her arm upstairs. When they got to the door, Jess turned Rory around, "That wasn't so hard."

"No it wasn't." Rory said smiling. Jess brought her close and kissed her softly. Rory pulled away smiling, "That was nice." Jess pulled her close and kissed her again before opening up the door to let them in. "What do you want to do? It's only like 5 o'clock. I have to be home by midnight."

"Let's eat something."

"Ooooh yes" Rory said.

"Where do you want to order from?"

"Let's get some Chinese from Al's." Rory suggested.

"What about Indian food?"

"What? You hate Indian food."

"I do not hate Indian food." Jess said.

"Yes you do, you threaten to burn down my house every time I say we should order it."

"You like Indian food."

"Yes I do." Rory said

"Well then order some."

"What is up with you?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing, I just figured it's our last night together for a while and I thought it should be nice."

"Well it should be nice for both of us, at least let me order you a pizza or something."

"Okay."

* * *

'Hey this is Rory, I can't get to my phone right now, please leave me a message and I will call you back. Thanks. To leave a message press one or stay on the li- 

Lorelai pressed the off button and set the phone back down on the charger.

Rory's cell phone had just stopped vibrating. She let it go to voice mail since she was eating.

"When are you getting back?" Jess asked, before taking a bite of pizza.

"We want to be back by September 4th. School starts on the 18th."

Jess nodded. Rory took a bite of her food and then pushed it away sighing. "I'm stuffed."

"Impossible." Jess said.

"Quite possible after having Tandoori Chicken, rice, three samosas, and Kulfi."

"Well then let's watch a movie or something. It's only seven."

"Okay."

"You pick something out."

Rory nodded and headed over to his bed to get the movies out from underneath it. She picked out Footloose and Almost Famous, both of their favorites. She popped Footloose in the DVD player before sitting down next to Jess on the couch.

(_Half way through the movie_)

Jess whispered in her ear, "I have something for you."

She whispered back, "Oh really? Cause if its what I think it is, can it please wait until after the movie, because I really want to finish this so we can at least start Almost Fa-

A medium sized jewelry box popped in front of her face. She looked confused, then thoughtful and then happy.

"You bought me something?"

"At the mall. I saw it when I walked past" Jess shrugged.

Rory took it from his hand and asked, "Can I open it?"

"That's why I gave it to you."

She smiled and slowly opened the box to reveal and silver necklace with an arrow looping around to another arrow head, holding an opal gem. She looked back at him, and then pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Help me put it on?" she asked, lifting her hair from her neck.

Jess nodded and put the necklace on her. "Thank you so much." She kissed him softly, and then made her way to his ear and then down his neck. He gently pulled her off and got up and then pulled her up and carried her to his bed.

* * *

It was 12:30 a.m and Jess and Rory were on the way back to the Gilmore Residence. The stepped onto the front porch, and they were standing outside the door. 

"I'll see you in a few hours." Jess said.

"I guess you will." Rory said smiling. Jess leaned in and after a few minutes, all they heard was the door open quickly and a camera taking a picture. They broke apart, startled to see Lorelai at the door with a grin on her face and the digital camera in her hand.

"Later." Jess said shaking his head. Rory nodded and leaned in for one quick kiss. They pretended not to see the light through their eyelids. Jess walked down the steps and down the lawn.

"Ooooh that will be so cute!" Lorelai said smiling as Rory entered the house. She followed her in and to the living room. "Whoa." Lorelai said, putting her hands up like she's trying to tell a little kid to stop.

"What?" Rory asked from the couch.

"Do you realize that we are leaving for Europe today?"

"Well yeah, it is after midnight."

"Rory!" Lorelai whined.

"What?"

"You were supposed to say, yeah like I did and then we'd get all happy cause we're going to Europe."

"Oh, I'm sorry, try it again."

"No, its stupid now." Lorelai said, seeming disappointed.

"No, mom I promise it will not seem stupid."

"Alright if you insist…Whoa." Lorelai said in a bored voice.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"What?"

"Say it like you mean it."

"Oh okay…Whoa." Lorelai said putting her hands up again.

"What?"

"Do you realize that we are leaving for Europe…today?"

"Whoa. I can't believe it." Rory said.

"We're gonna have so much fun."

"I know you will have fun getting to go through my clothes to find something nice to wear to impress the men."

"And don't forget the jewelry…where did you get that?" Lorelai asked pointing to her necklace.

"Oh." Rory smiled. "Jess gave it to me."

**(Okay so I am ending right here because I think it's a cute line and its nice and I really don't feeling like spoiling it by adding the airport scene. Hope you guys liked it…REVIEW)**


End file.
